One must often transport articles for a short period of time, which articles are then used stationarily at a certain place. For example, collapsible beach beds and other swimming articles must be carried from a car parking lot to the beach, which is a most tiring and complicated process.
The purpose of the invention is to reduce the amount of work involved in transporting articles which are used only for relatively short periods of time and to produce a simple and effective transporting device. This purpose is attained inventively by providing at least one shaft having wheels mounted on both ends thereof, by movably arranging on said shaft two blocks against the urging of a tension spring, and by providing each block with a receiving groove receiving a projection of the article to be moved such that the article can be clamped between the receiving grooves of both blocks and can be moved on the wheels. During the transporting process, the article is thus releasably connected with at least one wheeled support and is then rolled to the destination with a minimum of work being involved. Of course, it is possible to place further articles onto the article equipped with wheels and to transport these as well. It is particularly advantageous, due to the movability pf the blocks axially relative to the shaft, to transport articles of various dimensions with the help of one wheeled support, from which results a broad possibility of expanded use. It is left up to the operator, to release the auxiliarily used wheeled support during the stationary use of the article or to leave the wheeled support on the article. Moreover, it is possible, in the case of particularly bulky or large articles, to mount two wheeled supports on said articles and thus move the entire load on four wheels.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a pull rod or the like is provided, which on one side is anchored to the shaft and on the other end is equipped with a handle. This pull rod can also be adjustable in its length. With the help of such a rod, the article which is coupled with the wheeled support and the additional articles possibly placed thereon can be pulled by the operator during the transporting function. Furthermore, such a rod is preferably used for balancing the wheeled support by the operator.
According to a different characteristic of the invention, it is advantageous to construct the receiving groove in the block wedge-shaped in cross section. In this manner, it is possible to receive in the groove different sized projections on the article to clamp beds having various tube diameters without any difficulty for transporting purposes.
According to a further characteristic of the invention, it is particularly advantageous to provide between the outer surface of the shaft and the inner diameter of a hole in each block, which hole receives the shaft, a large clearance space so that the block under the urging of a tension spring can be positioned inclined on the shaft and become self-locked thereon. Through this, the clamped article is securely held in the clamped position on the shaft of the wheeled support.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, each wheel is mounted on the shaft by means of an easily releasable connection. In this manner, the wheeled support can be disassembled into individual parts, which for example can be easily stored in the car and, if necessary, can be assembled quickly for transport.